Conquest - After Story
by Kaiyo No Umi
Summary: Gamindustri has fallen, and the True Goddess has failed to keep her country together. Splinter groups have come together to defeat the True Goddess and free their land from their clutches. Each group has sent a representative alongside two veterans to end this divine being. What they find, is more than what they expect.


Conquest - After Story

* * *

Chapter 1: 1st Floor

A large, decrepit door blasted open a group of five people rushed into the room. Upon reaching the center of the room, the group stopped to form a circle. They surveyed the area.

They were in what used to be a comfortable lobby area. The former pristine white walls were stained brown, gray and black. Torn sofas and shattered potted plants desecrated the ground. Pieces of glass and shards from the remains of monitors were scattered all over the area. Chunks of walls and the floor were missing, and in the craters were the tiny remains of the chucks. There were four pillars in the center of the room, three of them were broken down while one was just a stump. Claw marks, scratches and broken blades embedded the walls and pillars.

Silence permeated throughout the room, each person within the group tense and cautious.

"Wooooah, look at this place!" A girl with black twintails twirled into the room. In her hands was an obelisk colored lance. Despite her personality, the girl wore a dark dress with a dragon motif throughout her outfit. Her pauldrons were shaped like a dragon's head, while her boots had a serpent-like dragon twirled around them. The girl's ruby red eyes sparkled as she entered the circle, breaking the group's formation and causing the girl in white to frown and glare. The girl laughed and swung her weapon around, causing the group to disperse. "Hahaha! It's a total mess!"

The girl in white, wearing a white skirt, white breastplate over a sky blue top and white gloves and boots protected by a holy blessing. The girl's deep purple eyes burned as she stabbed broadsword into the ground. The girl's short purple hair swayed from side to side as she trembled in anger. Hairclips with the design of her breastplate kept her locks for flying into the air.

"Noire!" The girl in black turned to purplette in white. "What are you doing?!" The girl in white marched up to Noire, who was slightly taller than her. "Not only did you disrupt our formation, but you arrived late!" A grinning Noire rubbed the back of her head and patted the purple girl's head. "Hey!"

"Calm down, Nep-Nep!" The girl in white glared.

"Call me by my name!" Noire giggled.

"Aw. Come on, Neptune. Don't be such a loner!" Neptune gritted her teeth, leaned forward, and thrusted her arms down.

"I AM NOT LONELY!" Noire laughed, pushing Neptune's far enough so that the purplette couldn't jump her. A woman, wearing a dark blue overcoat sighed. Walking towards Neptune and Noire, the woman grabbed the two and pulled them apart.

"Can you two not flirt in our enemy's home base?" Neptune gasped and blushed a bright red.

"M-Master Windwalker, I-I'm not-" Noire rubbed hand under her chin.

"Hmm, I didn't really think that Nep-Nep was hitting on me." Neptune glared at her, her hands twitching. "But it makes sense." Noire nodded. Neptune bared her claws and attempted to lunge at Noire, but the Windwalker wrapped her arms around the white knight's torso and lifted into the air easily.

"Nep, calm down." Neptune trashed in the air until she began panting heavily. "You done?" The knight nodded. "Good," The Windwalker put the girl down. "By the way, call me IF like I asked." Neptune turned to IF.

"Bu-" IF held up and finger, pressing it against Neptune's forehead.

"No buts. No ifs." IF smiled. "Alright?" Neptune nodded again and IF patted her on the head. "Good girl." IF put her hands at her hips and looked at the group around her.

The young girl that was once companions with the CPUs had grown up. IF was at least taller than Vert and had braided part of her hair in honor of her friend and CPU. IF had filled out the coat she always wore, her hands now poking out of the sleeves comfortably. Her right arm was wearing a black bridal glove that IF put on in memorium for an exceptionally hard-working CPU. On her head was her favorite bow, the leafy kind, but on the other side of her head was d-pad hairclip that once belonged to one of her best friends. Around IF's neck was a blue ribbon that one of the smaller CPUs wore, and in her pocket was a book that the same person had published. Even if it wasn't great, IF still read it from time to time. Although her body hadn't grown much, IF's striking eyes and charisma covered for it.

"Iffy," Another woman, who was slightly taller than IF, broke the circle and walked into the center. "I don't think there are any monsters around." IF nodded to the woman. This woman once long flowing peach hair, but she kept it tied to the back of her head by a black hair tie so that she could wear her nurse's hat, which had a large "C" sewn onto it. She wore a small white fur coat to cover her bare shoulders since her wool sweater couldn't. There was a medium length plaid skirt that hid a white thigh holster. Around her neck was large poofy collar with green accents, which was held fast by a heart shaped collar. Despite her fragile look, the woman was easily carrying a giant syringe that was her size.

"Thanks, Compa." Compa smiled. In the ten years that had passed, Compa's childish nature and lovable attitude hadn't changed. Although she had clearly grown, Compa looked like a mature woman that Rom and Ram had always imagined they would become once they had grown up.

A small girl, clad in a navy blue cleric's dress, timidly walked over to Compa. She carried a thin wooden staff with a blue sapphire jewel embedded into the tip. Her azure eyes trembled as she approached her mentor and friend. The girl barely reached Compa's waist

"Um, Compa-sensei?" The nurse beamed at the girl.

"Yes, Blanc?" Blanc took a deep breath and swallowed.

"D-Do you think my healing spells will be enough to help?" Compa bent down to place her gentle hands on Blanc's tiny shoulders.

"Don't worry, Blanny." Compa gestured to everyone in the group. "You're the best priest that anyone could ask for. Right, everyone?" IF smiled, nodding her head.

"Hell yeah, girl!" Noire thrusted a peace sign towards the navy priest. "Your heals are the greatest." Neptune crossed her arms, closing her eyes and nodded.

"Had you not been around, I'm sure none of us would be around- Well, in perfect health that is." Blanc beamed. The girl then turned to blonde girl in a green and white fairy-like themed dress. There were flowers in her hair that complimented her fair white skin. Her ocean colored eyes dully stared at Blanc, whose eyes sparkled. Those sparkles began to fly out of her eyes and bounce against the girl. The blonde girl closed her eyes, causing the sparkles to dissipate around as a drop of sweat rolled down her face. She clenched the handle of her rapier on her waist before opening her eyes.

"Blanc?" Blanc brightened upon hearing her name.

"Y-Yes, Vert Onee-sama?" Vert, the blonde girl, narrowed her eyes.

"Can you not?" Blanc blinked her eyes.

"What… do you mean?" The priest turned her head to side, the fencer rolled her eyes and scratched her neck.

"Geez, such a pain…" Vert turned to Compa. "Hey, uh… Compa." Compa smiled.

"Yessy?" Vert gestured to Blanc.

"Can get her to turn off the light or something?" Vert looked, rubbing her eyes. "It hurts." Compa giggled and covered Blanc's eyes.

"H-Huh? Compa-sensei?" The light and sparkles both faded. Vert let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you covering my eyes?" Compa giggled again.

"No reason." A question mark popped up above Blanc's head, bouncing on top of the girl's head.

" _As, I see you've all made it here safely."_ A voice caught the girls' attention, and the question mark vanished. All eyes turned to thick tome floating in the air. IF and Compa walked towards the front of the group, where the tome descended. Upon reaching the womens' heads, the tome opened, revealing a small girl with long blonde hair. The girl, wearing a long purple and blue dress, sat down on the tome.

"Nice to see you safe and sound, Histoire." Histoire smiled at IF.

"Thank you, IF." Compa looked above her to the ceiling.

"Histy, how was it up there?" Histoire sighed.

"I've cleared every floor of hostiles, except the last one." Histoire look at her tiny palm. "There was a powerful evil presence within the last floor, preventing me from going any further." IF furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is that where…" Histoire nodded, looking down.

"Yes, where the True Goddess rests." Compa bites her lip.

"Ge-Ge…" Suddenly, Noire hops in front of Histoire, pulling the fairy off of her tome and into a hug.

"Hey, Histy! It's been a while~! How ya doin?" Surprised at first, Histoire relaxed in Noire's grip.

"Hello, Lancer. It has been quite some time. I am fine." Neptune smacked Noire on the head, causing her to let go of Histoire. Histoire's tome move quickly under her and caught the fairy girl.

"Noire, stop harassing Lady Histoire!" Noire pouted and turned to Neptune.

"Aw, but Histy's super cute! How can you not love her?" Neptune crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Lady Histoire is a person of utmost importance!" The knight stared at her hand, crushing it into a fist. "To even think of laying a mortal finger on her is…" Suddenly, Histoire floated over to Neptune, resting on her head. "M-Milady-" Hitoire smiled.

"I don't mind, Paladin. There have been worse offenders." Neptune gasped.

"How **dare** they!" Neptune pulled out her broadsword, holding it menacingly. "IF any one lays such lustful digits on Lady Histoire, I'll-" IF hit Neptune over the head.

"Calm down, short fuse." IF turned to the group. "Alright everyone, listen up." The woman pointed to the ceiling. "We're going to the top of Demon's Tower, and we're going to take down the True Goddess." IF looked at everyone in the room. "We're all going up there, and we're **all** going back down. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." IF nodded, turning to Blanc. "We're counting on you, Blanc." Blanc gripped her staff tightly and held it up to her chest.

"R-Roger!" Vert yawned and placed an elbow on top of Blanc's head, knocking off her hat off.

"Yeah, yeah…" Blanc attempted to pick up her hat, but Vert applied pressure on top of the girl's head. Historie floated down and picked up Blanc's hat. Dusting it off, the fairy handed it back to the priest.

"Th-Thank you, Lady Histy…" Histoire smiled at the girl, and then moved to face Vert.

"Fencer." Vert lazily looked at the tome fairy, raising an eye brow.

"What?" The fencer was caught off guard by Histoire's frown.

"Please do not cause any trouble for Priest, or any others." Blinking, Vert looked down to see Blanc struggling against Vert's elbow. Vert released the pressure on Blanc, causing the smaller girl to jump into the air.

"...My bad." Blanc put her hat on and smiled at Vert.  
"I-I don't mind Vert Onee-sama!" A drop of sweat rolled down Vert's face.

"...At least be a little mad." Noire thrusted a fist into the air, then pointed at the stairs.

"Alright, girls! Let's rock!" The lancer rushed past IF, only for the woman to grab her by the collar and yank her back.

"Hold on there, sister." Noire froze in place, freezing her facial features as well. "...I guess that works too." Letting go of Noire, IF put her hands on her hips. "Noire, you gotta be careful. You can't just run in there all gung ho all the time." Compa nodded.

"Iffy's right, Nowa-Nowa. You might get hurt." Noire melted, the steam puffing out her cheeks.

"But, I'm gonna be the hero~ I don't get hurt!" IF sighed. The woman turned to Compa, who smiled at Blanc in turn. The small girl nodded and handed her staff to Neptune. Everyone stepped away from Noire and Blanc. "Huh, what's up girls?" Noire then saw Blanc crouch. "Oh."

Blanc let out a roar, shaking the building. Blanc's eyes were replaced with red circles, which looked dead straight at Noire. Noire stepped back, a droplets of sweat flying off of the lancer.

"Bl-Blanny Blanny Bi?" Blanc growled. "Are you o-Eep?!" Blanc rushed Noire, shoving a fist into her stomach. As Norie grunted, Blanc backed away with a backflip. Noire gripped her stomach as Blanc raced over and knocked the girl down with a flying kick. Blanc flipped back to her feet and glared at the lancer. Blanc grabbed Noire's leg and dragged the girl towards her. Grabbing Noire's skirt, Blanc bared her teeth. "Wa-Wait, Blanc?! D-Don't do it!" Blanc ripped off Noire's skirt, revealing a pair of blue and white striped panties. Neptune's eyes widened, while IF closed her eyes. Vert smirked and Compa searched for her portable sewing kit. Histoire covered her face. Noire screamed and attempted to cover herself. Blanc tossed skirt at Neptune's face and approached Noire slowly.

"Okay~, Blanny. That's enough." Compa clapped her hands together, snapping Blanc out of her trance. The priest dropped to her knees, confused. IF walked over to Noire while Compa took the skirt from Neptune, mending it. The brunette woman clapped a hand on Noire's shoulder.

"So, how was that for an example?" Noire shook her head.

"That was terrifying! Why did you do that?!" Noire sobbed into IF's chest, who patted her on the head.

"Now, now. It's fine now. You've learned your lesson." Neptune kneeled next to Noire and held out a hand.

"Noire… You okay?" Noire turned to Neptune, and happily extended a hand.

"Neptu-" Neptune clenched Noire's wrist. "Huh?" The knight yanked Noire to her feet, grabbing Noire's panties with her free hand. Neptune's face darkened.

"So. Why do you have my underwear?" Sweat began to roll down Noire's face.

"Um… I bought it?" Neptune's lips curled upwards.

"Oh? Where? These seem to be military grade, and the same one's that I have." Noire's pupils shrank.

"Um…" Neptune pulled at the elastic.

"And it has my name on it." Noire looked away. Neptune's eye twitched.

"Looks like you need another lesson." Noire screamed as Neptune dragged the girl behind one of the pillars. "Please give us a minute." Vert waved at the duo as she turned IF, who was looking through the fairy's notes of the area ahead. Vert could see Blanc sleeping in Compa's lap while the two sat on a couch, where Noire's skirt lay folded next to them. Vert turned to Histoire.

"We're not going up, are we?" Histoire smiled.

"It'll take some time, but we will."


End file.
